Dirty Little Secret
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: We all have some sort of secret Kai. Mines just a little bit worse than most.Kai saw Tyson Kill that girl and now he was swept in to a world of Lies, betrayal, Hate, love lust and now he must save the one person he loves most. Tyson.
1. It started then

Punker: Hiya, it's really late and this idea just came to me! Enjoy!

**Dirty Little Secret………**

Chapter one: It Starts Where?

Tyson lay limply against the wall starring blackly at the stone wall on the opposite side of the room. Tyson leaned his head back groaning slightly his face became visible in the moon light. His face had a long cut down his right cheek and a spilt lip other body wound were not visible. Even though pain was evident in the young boys eyes.

"Finally caught, how ironic" smirked Tyson chuckling softy looking towards the steel bars that covered the window. "Are you coming for me?" said Tyson softly. "Are you Kai?" he thought closing his eyes as the room became dark because the moon had become hidden behind the clouds.

_THE DAY BEFORE………_

"Oh please, its clear that you Tyson were supposed to clean the class room today but no who got stuck with it?" said Hilary pointing at herself. "Me, that's who, I did and you know why?" she asked all the boys who lazily laid around the dojo floor.

"No Hilary, why don't you enlighten us" said Tyson sarcastically yawning. "Tyson…" said Hilary gritting her teeth she threw a pillow at full force striking Tyson in the face.

"What was that for?" yelled Tyson jumping up. Max sat up and Ray sighed and went to intervene. Kai cracked open an eye and merely shrugged it off.

"All is well" said Hilary flipping her hair. "All is not well!" said Tyson glaring. "Next time" said Hilary getting in Tyson's face.

"Do you part and clean the classroom." She finished off her little speech with an evil laugh and walked out of the room while Max and Ray restrained Tyson.From the shadows a pair of confused green eyes watched the daily life those who lived in Tyson's house.

The boys finally walked out of the room and the person who was watching them hid quickly but did not go unnoticed by two of the four bladders. One of which shrugged it of as a stalking fan girl and the other knowing it was something more.

As the boys entered in to the kitchen the person observing slipped out of the shadows.

It was a young girl a little older than Tyson. Her expression was unreadable. She wore a black halter top a pair of blue jeans and platform sandals. She had short brown hair and light green eyes.

Quietly she left the dojo as she made her way out to a waiting car; her cell phone began to ring. "Misty here" the voice on the other line came through, "Hey sister, how is the recon going" said the young girl on the other side.

Misty rolled her eyes as she got into the black car. "God, Rain how many times have I told you not to call me when I'm working!" said Misty slamming the door and signaled to the driver to go.

Little did she know that she wasn't the spy any longer that she was being spied on now by none other than Tyson. He stood at the entrance of the dojo and watched the car drive off.

"Should I chase?" he asked himself. "No, I think I'll wait and see what this girls up to" he said out loud well knowing another was watching him as well.

A sudden rustle in the leaves above and down dropped a young girl from the tree. She looked similar to the girl from before. With the exception of her halter top was white and she had long black hair.

"You know that girl needs some serious training, I could sense her a mile away, you on the other hand are a little bit better at hiding your presence." Said Tyson coolly scratching the back of his head.

"You knew all along, then why didn't you make you move?" she asked taking up a defensive fighting position. Tyson turned slightly, "I saw now need to attack you because you didn't attack me, why call the enemy to you, right?" he said with a small smile.

The girl bit her lip and drew a kunai throwing it fast and hard at Tyson who leaned back a little avoiding it. It struck a tree close by with a loud thunk. "WOW," said Tyson. "That was close, now wasn't it, Rain?" he said.

Rain's eyes widened in shock. "H-How?" She stuttered backing away.

"How do I know you name is Rain and Misty you little sister were following me?" Tyson's eyes took and evil glint unknown to his friends. He walked over to the tree and withdrew the Kunai.

He flipped it in the air several times then faster than Rain had done before. He threw it at her which she barely managed to dodge. "I suggest you stop following me and if I catch you following any of my friends you'll regret it" said Tyson leaving the girl standing under the Sakura tree.

"Oh yeah before I forget, Tell Master Lizo to send better warriors, I'm insulted that he would send such lowly assassins after me, after all I am the best" he said laughing slightly and continued on his way.

As soon as he was out of sight Rain collapsed. "He-he could have killed me just like that, what kind of person did that place make you?" she breathed and stood shakily making her way down the sidewalk away from that dreadful place.

Once Tyson was around the corner he punched the wall putting a hole through it.

"Damn it! He's after me now, Damn it" said Tyson looking at his hand watching it bleed.

"I guess I'll just have to stay on my guard and protect my friends especially you Kai" he thought as he made his way back into the Dojo. Back into the world he was fighting to protect.

Well this story has potential I think, what about you?

Review and tell me now if you excuse me……good night……..zzzzzzzzz!


	2. The day he killed

Punker: Not to many reviews for this but whatever I feel like updating!

Kai: Just shut up and Write!

Punker: He's sooo mean!

Chapter 2

Tyson walked slowly back to the dojo looking at the cloud filled sky. He looked down the street and saw children laughing and playing and smiled.

The summer air was nice and fresh and Tyson savored it.

He never imaged having this kind of future or even being alive for that matter. That place had always been where he imagined his grave would be.

This world had always seemed out of his reach. This ideal world that knows nothing of true pain and loss. How peace goes hand and hand with war.

Tyson caught a Sakura Blossom in his hand and held it up to the light then let it be carried away by the wind. He walked around the to the door and went in closing the door behind him looking ahead he saw Kai coming out and a soft blush graced his face.

"There you are" said Kai annoyed. "Rei sent me to find you, come on lets go" he said turning to go back inside. "Lead the way captian"said Tyson smiling as he rushed past Kai laughing. Inside he saw Max lughing as Rei tickled him on the floor and Kenny jump up out of the way tripping over Hilary who cried out and a fight started and Kai went over to shut the noisy girl up.

Tyson watched them. This was the ideal world he had come to love and want to protect.

"You let him see you!" howled an old man from his seat. Rain cowered back under the man's rage. Misty knelt next to her sister spoke. "Master Lizo if you just leave this to me I can-" she started. "Silence you fool!" Master Lizo shouted glaring at the girl who became silence.

"Tyson must have given you a message otherwise he would have killed both of you on the spot" spat the old man.

Rain stood up and bowed, "He said he was insulted you would send such lowly warriors to kill him after all he's the best" said Rain looking up at the old man who laughed. "Fool has forgotten what he was like before he left this place" said the old man. "You two have failed, its not like I expected you to suceed anyway, I thought for sure he'd kill you" he laughed.

Misty stood and spoke out, "He seems to cherish those friends of his I collected data on them as well Master" she said hoping from redemption.

Rain watched her sister give away there trump card. That information was precious and she had just give it away.

"Please give us another chance we will find Tyson's weakness, allow us another chance sir!" asked Rain standing next to her sister.

"Alright you may have another chance"said the old man after some thought with a sly grin. "Now begone" he yelled and the two girls retreated from the room.

Rain slapped Misty as soon as they were far enough from the room. Misty held her cheek and slapped her sister back. An unspoken message past between them then. Misty turned and walkedaway. "You'll die if you do that" said Rain turning away from her sister. Misty stopped and turned back to her sister and looked at her back and then continued walking. "Good bye" said Rain and Misty ran away.

When Misty's footsteps faded away Rain fell to her knee's crying. She stayed there awhile then stood with a new outlook on life. One that no longer feared death or held onto anything.

Tyson sat on Kai's desk pestering him during the last period of the day. "Awwwww come on I said I was sorry didn't I?" said Tyson pouting getting up off of Kai's desk he walked to the window and watched the rain fall. "Its was soooo nice yesterday to guess we can't train today" he laughed. Max overheard this and let out a yell of happiness and Kai glared at Tyson even though he had a point.

"We still have to walk home in this though" noted Rei pointing at at the clock. Class was over and Tyson grabbed his bag. "Lets take a short cut through the park" said Max opening the door.

Tyson nodded in agreement, "Okay that sounds good" he said and they were off.

The walk to the park was peaceful enough until Tyson noticed they were being followed. He looked over at Kai who seemed to notice it to.

Tyson got a bad feeling as they continued walking. They came into a clearing and that was when she attacked. "Die!" Misty shouted jumping from a tree from behind them throwing a kunai and Kai who didn't react fast enough.

Tyson was suddenly in front of Kai and caught it tossing in up returning in. It struck her in her shoulder. Misty faultered but didn't stop but the split second that she faulted Tyson countered, blocking her punch sending her sprawling backward on to the muddy ground.

Max and Rei rushed off to get help but Kai remained. "Tyson" Kai shouted running towards the boy but stopped when he saw Tyson's eyes. His cold empty hatefilled eyes. Misty got up and pulled the kunai from her shoulder screaming as she did so.

Tyson walked over to Kai and blocked her veiw of him. She threw the kunai and ran forward screaming. Tyson remained emotionless. It was over in a matter of seconds not even long enough for Kai to cry out to him to stop.

Time seemed to slow down as Tyson caught the kunai with ease, slide around the girl, grab her arm bend it back behind her and slit her throat.

Kai couldn't speak as Tyson released the girl and watch how she slide to the ground slowly. Her tear filled eyes become dull as she hit the ground and her blood mix with the mud on the ground.

He looked back to Tyson who turned her over with his foot and look her over with a sad expression. Kai fell to his knee's not noticing the rain soaking his already numb body.

Tyson looked up at the sky and said, "Come get her, I won't attack, I promise" he said. Kai watched another girl come out of the shadows and walk passed Tyson and pick up the dead girl.

She stood and carried her away. Tyson grit his teeth, "I warned you, I did" he said. Rain looked back at him. "I know" she said eyes as empty as Tyson's had been before turning away to walk in to the thick wood.

Kai looked at Tyson who was soaked to the bone. His clothes were clean, no trace of a fight, no blood stained them. Only his hands had blood on them and the rain was washing it away. Even the blood of the girl Tyson had killed was being soaked into the muddy ground. It was unreal to him then Tyson turned to him eye sfilled with sadness.

"Kai, I..." Tyson said. Kai just starred at him. The silence filled by the rain pounding down upon them.


End file.
